Hydraulic fluid circuits employ valves, pistons, and other various fluid powered components and flow control devices in order to perform useful work in a system. For example, dual clutch transmissions (DCTs) and automated manual transmissions (AMTs) typically employ a linear actuator in the form of a clutch apply piston to engage an input clutch, with a DCT using two such input clutches and an AMT using just one. In either transmission design, a flow control solenoid valve is typically opened to admit fluid into a clutch apply chamber, thereby filling and staging the input clutch prior to its engagement. In a DCT or an AMT, the measured linear position of the linear actuator for each input clutch is used as a feedback variable by a controller, and position control signals are transmitted by the controller to the linear actuator to command a desired clutch pressure. Thus, the input clutches of a DCT or an AMT are typically referred to as “position-controlled” clutches, which may be contrasted with “pressure-controlled clutches” of the type used in automatic transmissions.